Talk:Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon
Testimonials A nice strategy for this NM is to just kill the Links in one of the rooms near the ???, have your tank stay in the doorway of that room and the hallway and your mages further back in that room. If your mages stay under the Tanks hate, when Gigiroon runs, he'll just run far enough to the other room to NOT aggro those adds, then come back. This way only the tank takes bomb damage and it's not very much at that. =) Kallo Landis 01:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :* Strategy used included pulling to the inner ring of rooms (with the Portals), and taking turns kiting the NM while BLM and RDM nuked, then zoned through portals. :* NM can be killed by approximately 10 AM IIs from decently geared Black Mages. :* Killed by party of PLD, RDM/NIN, and two BLM/WHM with difficulty. Involved PLD kiting wherever mob roamed with links, portal zoning, and straight-tanking through periods of manafont nuking at the portal camp for the last 50%. RDM chainspell nuked the last 15%. :* Can be soloed by a RDM/NIN using Crimson Cuisses, Bio II / Blizzard III Kiting. It seems to run away very rarely if soloed. :* Tried the above strat was extremely difficult to do this way. Best strat that worked for us: PLD/WAR 3xBLM/RDM SCH/BLM 2xWHM/BLM SAM/RNG. Clear North and South rooms of all pops before popping NM. After pop 3xBLM's AMII it ran off but comes right back no need for anyone to chase it you just take xtra dmg from mines as they blow. The BLM's that needed to rest just went in other room the NM kited itself the entire time pretty much SAM/RNG kept range attacks up, was dead before the NQ quqirn even started repopping. Killed recently several times, we just set up camp at the room that is right at the intersection of F/G-8/9. 2 PTs, a melee PT with a a PLD, RNG, SAM/RNG, BLU, BST and WHM, then a mage PT with SMN, BLM x2, WHM. We just sat on the room and slammed him with everything we could when he'd enter. He often brought links, but they seemed to stop shortly after the door. He'd always run out of the central room within about 15 seconds, often almost immediately. May or may not have been HP based (he always seemed to run if hit with a large Nuke/BP/WS volley). We had the BLMs sit out on nukes occasionally to allow the PLD to maintain hate. SAM or /SAM for ranged attackers was nice, since they could TP up and launch Sidewinders frequently. Pets from the BST were a terrible idea, jug pets would always follow an guaranteed that every mine would detonate. This caused a lot collateral DMG and of course killed the pet in short order. Avatars needed to be released instantly as well, or the same thing would happen. * Links seemed to lose interest inside the door. * Just drag it to the room at F/G-8/9 and wait for it to come back. * Do not follow it out of the room, too risky with mines. * Barfira/Barfira seemed to greatly reduce DMG dealt from the mines. * Be patient, rest MP and rest/cure HP while it is gone. It can be gone 2+ minutes sometimes. * It will go yellow, so it could be stolen using this strategy. --Pakushaku 14:32, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :* Suggested Party Setup -- From various experiences with this ZNM using a wide variety of party setups, a Blm burn party would most likely be the best idea. The ZNM runs around way too much for any melee to do adequate damage to it. I would suggest a tank or two to help hold and balance hate between themselves while a combination of BLM,PUP, SMN, SCH, or even RDM nuke the ZNM down. That's just my suggestion from the times I have fought this. --Rukifelth 19:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Easily duoable by a PLD/NIN or PLD/WAR and a BLM/RDM. Camp in G-9 room, and cast tier IV or AM II the ZNM as it comes into the room. Cover may be needed if the Paladin is subbing Ninja. Rest as the ZNM runs out the room with the 100 damage bombs. :* In addition to this strategy, if you can get a melee job to sub SAM, they can be very useful in fighting by weaponskilling the ZNM as it runs in the room. --Earl 12:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) BEST STRAT On 10/04/08 (x3 Blm/Rdm)(x1 Sch/Rdm)(x1 Pld/War) Killed this with ease, kill two mobs in main room then tank NM in the doorway while Blm's drop nukes and Sch DOT's. This was a 5 min fight,what a joke.*NOTE if adds repop sleep them and continue to Punish the NM. --Marty Shiva Server Super Easy: 4 BLM + WHM + PLD/WAR Kill Qiqirn from ??? -> camp. Rest up and everyone wait at camp. PLD and 1 mage go to ???. Pop NM, flash, voke, run to camp. Warn your PLD the NM hits pretty hard. Maybe stun the NM otw to camp for PLD to cure and continue kiting. At camp, AM2 and Elemental DOT's + Bio2. We had zero problems with links they didn't even come near the room. Which btw the room is the "E" portal on map, which is where you land when you are coming back to the Runic via white portals. Barira and Shell a must. The WHM was even dual boxed by the PLD and mainly used for Barfira and Curaga3 after the NM left the room. Maybe took 8-10 minutes. Only 1 person had fought this NM previously. Just did this fight RDM/WHM, RDM/BLM, WAR/NIN, BLU/NIN, and THF/NIN. RDM's would cure/Blizzard 3 and barfira, WAR tanked and THF and BLU DD. First run we had some deaths due to people getting hit a lot with mines, but we ended up winning and got all 3 drops. Second fight we did the same thing only we minded the mines better. Proof this can be done without a PLD tanking or RDM kiting. =) -Nishida on Midgardsormr Our group is about 21/24 with 2 depops that happened early on "this is over the corse of a month and a half about" first time totally unprepared blu.nin nin.war blu.nin we started getting more people for other tries but our basic winning set up is rdm.nin x2 whm.smn kitting isnt the most important thing here but it is a good idea to keep moving so the mines dont blow up as soon as he sets them just bouce hate with blizard 3 when the other rdm needs to buff stoneskin will rarely get broken from the mines even with no barfire up and bio 2 > bio 3 here since he will be gone longer then bio 3 will last unless you have it full merited maybe i blu/nin for diamond hide on the extended vistits from cheese head also helps to keep the rdms from stressing out to much lol -- 21:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) To anyone wondering, it is still easily soloable by RDM/NIN. I've done him 3 times now, never depoped on me and never went unclaimed. Fight takes just under an hour with the DoT/nuke strat listed already. --Omega2551 20:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Duo'd this rdm/nin and blm/rdm. Kited round the porter at F/G- 8/9 and any links depoped at the door after popping the nm. Needed to keep dots on it to not lose claim or have it return to ??? and full regen. Bounced hate with nukes and never followed it. Nice fight with a bit of patience. (Misneach + Junont Lakshmi) Easy solo as COR/BLM, just pull to Salvage Porters (adds didn't follow that far), and kite around the 4 porters, using Quick Draw when it was up, as well as Wizard's Roll and Warlock's Roll, with Dancer's Roll if you take damage. Movement+ gear is necessary to keep a good distance. Also only dropped 3,000 gil, far from the 3888 posted. --Onetime - Ramuh Server 01:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Easily solo'd by Mnk/whm around the 4 portals with movement speed+. Took about 40 mins. *Confirmed duo by Nin/Drk and Drg/Sam on Remora. Super easy fight, no movement speed+ needed. Super easy solo by Blm/Nin. Kited him around the 4 portals using only bio. (Didn't feel like nuking.) Never even got hit once. Stun for distance if you need. With ASA pants you shouldn't need to. Only ran off dropping bombs twice. Links are easily depopped by running the same path. Incredibly easy fight. Took around 2 hours. Nicci - Ragnarok Moved from main page :* Can be killed by a balanced party of level 75 players. (Note: Not always correct. Fought this ZNM with 10 people and due to random movements from the Qiqirn running away it would sometimes run at the mages, causing the bombs to go off instantly. More strategy is required.) :* Easily handled by an Alliance of 8 to 10 75s. Strongly recommend a WHM for each party for Shellra/Barfira and Curaga spam; and a DD setup of at least 1 BLM, SMN and RNG. Clear the 4 Qiqirns in the north and south rooms, then have the party camp directly in the middle of the F-8/9 hallway. Do not follow the NM when it runs off, to minimise damage from the bombs. Wait for it to backtrack to camp to resume fight. :* Duoable by a 75 BLM/NIN and 75 RDM/NIN. Kite into central area where tele pads are, and trade off hate by nuking every circle around the central area. Runs off every 10-15%, retains hate on you so DO NOT chase after. Does not have auto regen. Will link with other Qiqirn when it runs off. :* Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN by Kiting around the portal in room F/G-8/9 (Portal E). Use Bio, and blizzard III for damage. As said above, he will run off and link. Do not chase after. :* Links do not despawn. Had to sleep adds in room F/G-8/9. (This is not entirely true. They Do in fact despawn if they didnt get a chance to hit you first. As soon as the NM runs off, run down the stairs in the central room and into the next hallway leading to a porter. Links will depop at the bottom of the stairs, or at the top ( depends on which way you look at it). Links wont despawn if you watch them comming and let them hit you, in that case the fight will get more difficult if you solo/duo) :*As stated ealier, Soloable by RDM/NIN using kite method with Bio/Blizzard. Althought nice to have, you do NOT need Crimson Cuisses in order to do so. (Just confirmed myself) :*Duo'd 2x well geard taru BLM75/RDM37 no 2 hour needed, both pretty much fully merit'd, just time your nukes right, stick to Thunder and Blizard 4 stun when needed and keep bio on - easy fight. :*Soloable by Sch/Nin with +movement feet. Just cast helix and run towards the closest portal and kite between the 4 portal rooms, reapplying Helix as necessary.Bikpik 23:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :*Soloable by a RDM75 with Ninja sub by kiting Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon around the platform at F-8/9 and using dot's and nukes. Depop? This is the same as any NM if the person with the highest hate dies and no one hits the mob to get excluse hate back it will de-claim and could still attack people with hate. So... if this mob kills main hate person when it drops the bombs to flee it will drop claim and goto the spawn location. Me and my friend just attempted to duo this as RDM/BLM and PLD/NIN and about 10% into the fight he had run away 2 times. On his second trip out me and my friend got the hang of it and ran down the stairs to depop agro. While we were waiting agro came at us and depopped just fine but no NM. We are confused by this and hang around for another 10 minutes with no sign of him so we go to his spawn point and see the ??? back and now are really pissed and confused about why he is gone. Noone in the zone killed him because we asked the only one who would be capable of it and he was in another part of the zone. Did it just depop or what? I've tried trio'ing this twice, both times we got the NM down 10-15% and it ran off. We got a few links come and depop, then get ready for NM and it doesn't come either.. The ??? is back up 10-15min later aswell, 99% sure that no-one stole it due to the fact the only people around were Lv.70 blm soloing rats.. Any ideas anyone? †Hitetsu 11:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) * Done this fight about 24+ times now only had it depop on us twice once was from a wipe the other time we figured out how/why he probley depoped for you. it seems hate geration from healing buffing your party will not keep the NM from depoping nuking/doting it does generate a lasting hate if all member of your party with this form of lasting hate zone or die the nm will depop within 2-3 minutes "doesnt always make it back to the pop point first" our party is normally a few extra people but main set up is rdm/nin x2 and a whm and normally a friend of mine will be there on blu/nin "diamond hide takes alot of stress off the kiting rdms when we cant bounce hate due to freak resist" basicly how ours depoped was I died on the pull "normal.... still cant seem to get the links to depop on the pop pull" i had not yet started doting it or nuking it yet and the other rdm got stripped bombs took out stoneskin and then got stabbed rather hard.. the whm and blu had hate from cures and diamond hide but no direct combat hate yet the nm left and did not come back "if you have a dot on it that hasnt worn off and your dead it will still depop" -- 21:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Dealing with Fire damage suggested having a whm and brd come but can do with a brd/whm. Barfira, Fire Carol, Shell V and all that can use a water nq or hq staff do so. Have seen damage for 8~96 per bomb.